disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1973
]] '']] ]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 14 - ''The World's Greatest Athlete *March 23 **''Cinderella'' (re-issue) **''Charley and the Angel'' *May 25 - Mary Poppins (re-issue) *June 20 - One Little Indian *June 22 - Snowball Express *November 8 - Robin Hood *November 9 - Robin Hood premiered in New York City, New York. *December 14 - Superdad *December 21 - Robin Hood (Los Angeles, California) Shorts *January - VD Attack Plan *May 31 **''The Old Mill'' (re-release) **''The Moth and the Flame'' (re-release) Character debuts *November 8 - Robin Hood, Little John, Alan-A-Dale, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger and Nutsy, Rhino Guards, Captain Crocodile, Wolf Arrowmen, Otto, Friar Tuck, Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, Mother Rabbit, Other Rabbit Siblings, Toby Turtle, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Sexton Mouse, Little Sister, King Richard Theme parks *May 20 - Tom Sawyer Island opens at the Magic Kingdom. *March - The Walt Disney Story opens at Disneyland. *April 15 - The Walt Disney Story opens at the Magic Kingdom. *June - 18-year-old Bogden Delaurot drowns in the Rivers of America while trying to swim back. *December 15 - Pirates of the Caribbean opens at the Magic Kingdom. Television *January 7 - The Mystery in Dracula's Castle, part one *January 14 - The Mystery in Dracula's Castle, part two *March 4 - Chester, Yesterday's Horse *March 11 - The Little Shepherd Dog of Catalina *March 18 - The Boy and the Bronc Buster, part one *March 25 - The Boy and the Bronc Buster, part two *April 1 - Call It Courage *September 30 - Fire on Kelly Mountain *October 7 - Mustang! *October 23 - Walt Disney: A Golden Anniversary Salute *December 16 - The Proud Bird from Shanghai Books *October - Walt Disney's Giant Book Of Fairy Tales People Births *January 30 - Paige Moss (actress and voice actress) *January 31 - Portia de Rossi (actress, model, and philanthropist) *February 3 - Anthony Mendez (actor) *February 12 - Tara Strong (actress, voice actress, and singer) *March 1 - Jack Davenport (actor) *March 13 - Ólafur Darri Ólafsson (Edda Award-winning Icelandic-American actor, producer, and screenwriter) *March 24 - Jim Parsons (actor) *April 2 - Roselyn Sánchez (actress, producer, writer, singer-songwriter, and model) *April 6 - Cindy Robinson (actress and voice actress) *April 11 - Jennifer Esposito (actress, dancer, model, and businesswoman) *April 13 - Bokeem Woodbine (actor) *April 28 - Melissa Fahn (actress, voice actress, and singer) *May 16 - Tori Spelling (actress, voice actress, TV personality, and author) *May 27 - Jack McBrayer (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *June 2 - Kevin Feige (film producer and president of Marvel Studios) *June 13 - Ogie Banks (voice actor) *June 15 - Neil Patrick Harris (actor) *July 20 - Omar Epps (actor, rapper, and producer) *July 23 - Kathryn Hahn (actress and comedian) *July 24 - Jamie Denbo (actress, voice actress, and comedian) *July 26 - Kate Beckinsale (actress and model) *August 2 - Simon Kinberg (screenwriter, director, and producer) *August 3 - Stephen Graham (actor) *August 6 - David Campbell (singer, television presenter, news anchor, and voice actor) *August 9 - Kevin McKidd (actor, voice actor, and director) *August 19 - Ahmed Best (actor, voice actor, and musician) *August 24 **Dave Chappelle (comedian, screenwriter, television-film producer, actor, and artist) **Grey DeLisle (voice actress and singer-songwriter) **Barret Oliver (actor and photographer) *August 25 - Ben Falcone (actor, voice actor, comedian, director, producer, and writer) *September 3 - Jennifer Paige (singer-songwriter) *September 5 - Rose McGowan (actress, voice actress, and singer) *September 12 - Paul Walker (actor) *September 18 - James Marsden (actor, voice actor, singer, and former Versace model) *September 29 - Brad Kane (actor, voice actor, singer, producer, and writer) *October 1 - Christian Borle (actor and voice actor) *October 3 **Neve Campbell (actress and voice actress) **Lena Headey (actress and voice actress) **Keiko Agena (actress and voice actress) *October 10 - Mario Lopez (actor, voice actor, and television host) *October 26 - Seth MacFarlane (actor, voice actor, animator, screenwriter, comedian, producer, director, and singer) *November 8 - Sam Levine (writer and storyboard artist) *November 9 - Nick Lachey (actor, voice actor, singer, and TV personality) *November 14 ** Dana Snyder (actor, stand-up comedian, producer, and voice artist) ** Mikey Kelley (voice actor) *November 21 - Gina Tuttle (actress and voice actor) *November 27 - Tadanobu Asano (actor) *December 1 - Lombardo Boyar (stand-up comedian, actor, and voice actor) *December 3 **Bruno Campos (actor and voice actor) **Holly Marie Combs (actress and television producer) *December 4 - Tyra Banks (actress, television producer, author, television personality, and former model) Deaths *February 15 - Wally Cox (comedian and actor) *July 5 - Phil DeLara (animator and artist) *October 9 - Hilda Plowright (actress) *October 18 - Walt Kelly (animator and cartoonist) *November 11 - Ferdinand Hovarth (illustrator and sketch artist) *November 23 - Sessue Hayakawa (actor) es:1973 fr:1973 pt-br:1973 Category:Years in Disney history